


» Angel «

by M3RCUTI0



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, Yakuza
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3RCUTI0/pseuds/M3RCUTI0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately only in German.</p><p>This oneshot is written from Haizaki's point of view, who kind of speaks about and with Kise, describing his character and the circumstances to the 'audience'. It's not really a shipping/pairing-fanfiction, despite some erotic scenes. The oneshot is the first part of my KnB-series "Your True Face", which following sequels will be written about Kise, but from other KnB-character's point of view.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	» Angel «

 

* * *

 

  _ _» Schönheit ist nach drei Tagen genauso langweilig wie Tugend «__

__George Bernard Shaw_ _

  

* * *

 

_Drei Tage_

 

»  «

 

Wie stehst du eigentlich zu Asphalt, Kise?

Das wollte ich dich schon immer mal fragen, weißt du?

Vermutlich würdest du mir so etwas Freches antworten wie „Für gewöhnlich stehe ich _darauf_ und nicht _dazu_.“, aber leider ist dein Mund mit einem schmutzigen Lappen geknebelt und deine Augenlider geschlossen.

Du bist bewusstlos mein Lieber, wie schade. Dabei würde ich allzu gerne wissen, ob du dir mit dem, was du gesagt hättest auch wirklich sicher wärst. Denn ich kann mir dich in Bezug auf Asphalt sehr gut vorstellen: Wie du da liegst, mit der Wange dagegen gedrückt, die von hartem Gestein schon ganz aufgeschürft ist. Blutig gerieben. Mit eingeätztem Straßenstaub.

Ob so etwas gut verheilt, Kise?

Ich zweifele daran.

 

»  «

 

_Drei Tage lang habe ich ihn beobachtet._

_Drei Tage lang, ihm aufgelauert._

_Der Grund?_

_Vielleicht Rache, vielleicht Hass._

_Vielleicht aber auch, weil ich ihn auf eine verzerrte Art und Weise so sehr begehre, dass ich ihn zerstören will._

 

»  «

 

Ich genieße deinen Anblick, während ich in meinem abgenutzten Sessel sitze. Der raue Stoff fühlt sich sandig unter meinen Fingerkuppen an. Ein bereits vertrautes Brandloch lässt sich Stück für Stück weiter aufreißen, als ich die Fingernägel hineinbohre, aus drängender Ungeduld, kratzender Begierde.

_Du bist so schön, Kise._

Fast zu schön, um dich zu verunstalten.

Aber du wirst mir keine Wahl lassen. Genauso wie du mir jetzt keine Wahl lässt jede Sekunde deines Anblickes bis in den finstersten Winkel meiner zerfressenen Seele auszukosten. Wie du dort drüben auf dem Boden sitzt, dein Körper so schlaff und bewegungslos, als wärst du tot. Mit über dem Kopf gefesselten Handgelenken, dem aufgerissenen Hemd, das zwischen schwarzer, staubübersäter Seide deines Jacketts hervorlugt, deine milchig weiße Brust freigebend.

Keinen Makel trägt deine ebenmäßige Haut, keinen Kratzer. Nicht den Hauch einer Beschädigung. Und das, obwohl ich dich grob herschleifen musste. Deine Körpergröße macht dich bemerkenswert schwer zu tragen, wenn du bewusstlos bist, Kise. Wie ironisch, wenn ich daran denke, dass du mit verflucht erhabener Leichtigkeit jeden Menschen in deinen Bann ziehen kannst.

 

Handschellen, die ihren Herstellungsglanz bereits damals im zweiten Weltkrieg verloren haben mussten, ketten deine Handgelenke unnachgiebig fest und sicher an das rostige Metallrohr hinter deinem Rücken, knapp über dem goldenen Haar, das vollkommen verwüstet aussieht. Und dennoch fällt es wie fließender Honig über dein filigranes Gesicht, das jeden vor Neid sterben lassen könnte.

_Du bist so schön, Kise._

 

Aber heute wird deine Schönheit zu deiner Schwäche, zu deinem Verhängnis.

Ich werde sie gewiss dazu machen, Ryōta. Ganz gleich, wie sehr du flehen wirst, wie sehr es dich verschlingt.

Deine süße, sanfte Stimme wird betteln, weinen, zittern vor quälendem Schmerz und Leid. Doch das wird nur meiner Befriedigung dienen, fern jeder Gnade und jeden Skrupels. Oh ja.

 

»  «

 

_Am Anfang wollte ich ihn mir in dieser dreckigen, abgestandenen Gasse, in der ich seine Verfolgung aufgenommen habe, bloß nehmen._

_Ich wollte ihn nehmen – hart, wie es sich gehört, denn er hat es nicht anders verdient._

_Ich wollte ihn gegen das schmutzige, stinkende Pflasterstein drücken, niedergerungen, an den Haaren gepackt. Mit dem Gesicht voraus und seinem hübschen Hintern zu mir gestreckt. Er sollte den Schmerz nicht ertragen können, während ich mich an ihm vergehen würde. Betäubt und bewegungsunfähig gemacht von beißender Chemie in seiner Lunge, die es ihm nur schwerer machen würde, alles zu vergessen._

_Ich wollte ihn ficken._

_Aber ich weiß nun, dass das allein mir nicht gereicht hätte._

»  «

Ich schließe die Augen, während ein ekstatisches Grinsen von meinen Lippen Besitz ergreift. Die Hand gleitet in eine der Hosentaschen, sich sacht vorantastend, um eine zerknitterte Zigarettenpackung ans dämmrige Licht zu bringen. Nur eine einzige Lampe glüht flackernd an unserer Seite und die aufzischende Flamme des Feuerzeugs bringt die Schatten der Gegenstände zum unruhigen Tanzen.

Ich blase den Rauch mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen langsam zwischen den Lippen hervor. Das graue Gift ist so weich wie Flaum, als es mein Gesicht liebkost und weiter gen Himmel steigt.

_So weich wie du, dein Gemüt, Kise Ryōta._

Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du dennoch dazu fähig warst Menschenleben zu nehmen, ohne auch nur den Funken deiner Geschmeidigkeit zu verlieren. Ohne grob zu sein. Stets weich und nachgiebig, als würde man keine Waffe bei dir erwarten können. Niemand, der dich zum ersten Mal sehen würde, könnte sich erträumen, dass du genau hierher gehörst. In dieses dreckige Milieu der abgewetzten Drogendealer, der irren Blutrauschhunde und pestverseuchten Huren; der schmierigen Zuhälter und nach Verwesung stinkender, über Leichen steigender Oberhäupter. Nie hatten dich die abartigen Ranken des Abschaums erreichen können, als stündest du über Alldiesem. Voller Hingabe und doch so distanziert wie eh und je mit einem sachten, hellen Blick.

Du warst schon immer der Sanftere von uns beiden, mein Lieber. Immer schön darauf bedacht, deine Hände nicht schmutzig zu machen. Immer geistig abgeschottet zu alldem, was wir gemeinsam verbrachen. So sanft und gleichzeitig klingenscharf in allem, was du getan hast, dass es beinah beängstigend war.

 

Erst jetzt merke ich, wie meine linke Hand schon längst dabei ist, den Griff des im Holztisch steckenden Messers zu umspielen. Der Lack des ehemals so edel verzierten Griffs ist schon lange abgeblättert. Der Glanz ist abgetragen, schweiß- und blutdurchtränkt. Genau mein Kaliber. Besudelt mit so viel Schuld und Verdorbenheit.

 _Wie vergänglich Schönheit doch ist_ , denke ich mir bewusst als ich den nächsten, tiefen Lungenzug mache, um den kahlen Raum anschließend mit noch mehr Rauch zu vernebeln.

Mit einem eisig zischenden Geräusch befreie ich die Spitze des Metalls aus seinem Gefängnis, als ich mich vom Sessel erhebe.

Leise, ssch…

Ich will dich doch nicht vorzeitig aus deinem bald ewigen Schlaf erwecken, Ryōta.

 

»  «

 

_Schänden, ja, das wollte ich._

_Ich wollte sein Ego zermalmen. Wollte, dass er nie wieder strahlen kann. Ihn beflecken und Narben auf ihm hinterlassen. Auf seiner Seele und seinem Antlitz._

_Doch ich wusste, dass es mich nur selbst zerfressen würde. Dass ich selbst davon nur noch weiter in dieses Irrsinn gefülltes Loch stürzen würde._

_Dabei konnte und durfte ich es nicht belassen._

_Zu wenig Genugtuung._

_Zu sanft._

_Um sein Weiterleben akzeptieren zu können, wäre ich zu hart._

_Hart im Nehmen, hart im Geben und Hart bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn leiden zu lassen._

_Und dennoch nicht hart genug, um mit dieser Last weiterleben zu können, ihn weiterleben zu lassen, wohl wissend, dass er in dieser Welt weiterbestand mit hohen Chancen, nicht gebrochen worden zu sein._

_Brechen, zerstören, ja, das wollte ich._

_Doch letzten Endes siegte dennoch der Wille nach Endgültigkeit, die mich schon seit jeher auszeichnet._

_Ich werde ihn töten müssen._

»  «

Ich weiß, dass ich verrückt bin.

 

Bist du es auch, Kise?

Bist du es?

Denn nur Wahnsinnige können es doch, sich so einfach mit Schuld und Sünden zu schmücken, die man in der Hölle der Unterwelt auf sich lädt.

Du musst es einfach sein, Kise, denn obwohl dein unschuldiges Antlitz das Gegenteil beteuert, bist du genau wie ich – ein psychisch Gestörter.

Vielleicht auf deine eigene Weise, aber nur so kann man in unserer Welt überleben.

Der Sieg liegt beim Stärkeren und wer nicht aufpasst, wird gefressen.

Gefressen, so wie du heute.

 

Nur noch drei Schritte trennen uns voneinander. Den glühenden Zigarettenstummel zerreibe ich an der Ziegelwand, als ich vor dir stehe.

Die nächste Glut gebührt gewiss deiner Haut.

Wie ich diesen Gedanken liebe. Er reizt mich, mir noch eine anzuzünden, Kise, doch dafür muss ich dich erst liebevoll aufwecken. Ohne dein Bewusstsein wäre es zu langweilig, irgendwas an dir zu verbrennen.

Meine Hand trägt das Messer zu deinem Gesicht, sodass die rostige Klinge sich fließend an deine blasse Haut schmiegt, von deiner Wange unter den spitzen Kinn gleitend. Sie zieht Schlangenlinien über deinen sehnigen, Hals. Eine zart bläulich schimmernde Ader pocht vollkommen ruhig unter dem scharfen Eisen, leitet deinen Lebenssaft träge durch den Körper.

Ich will das Blut sehen, will es schmecken. Ich will, dass der Rauch der nächsten Zigarette diesen verführerisch roten Duft in sich aufnimmt, doch ehe ich ins Fleisch schneiden kann, erkenne ich, wie deine Augenlider erzittern.

Deine blassen Lippen zucken schwach, gleiten in einer fließenden Bewegung auseinander und ich sehe, wie du den raucherschwerten, stickigen Sauerstoff sachte in die Lunge ziehst.

Pünktlich, Ryōta.

Als würdest du wissen, dass ich es nahezu nicht aushalten konnte, deinen süßen Tod im Schlaf hervorzurufen.

Ich war schon immer ungeduldig, gierig, und unersättlich. Du kennst mich nur allzu gut.

 

Es vergeht eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, in der du meine Augen mit deinem benebelten Blick suchst und findest. Dein Körper ist noch so schwach, doch selbst in diesem Moment behältst du deine stoische Würde, deine edle Haltung.

Du hast nie verlernt, wie es geht. Nicht einmal, als du deine kindischen Seiten herausgelassen hattest, um so zu tun, als wärst du unschuldig, naiv und brav.

Du kannst lachen, rumblödeln, tollpatschig sein, doch nie machst du es unbewusst oder ungeplant. So etwas kann man in dieser Branche nämlich nicht zulassen. Dennoch waren Leute oft genug darauf reingefallen, obwohl sie hätten wissen müssen, dass du nicht das warst, für das du dich im ersten Augenblick ausgabst. Reihenweise fielen sie deshalb herein auf deine trügerische Unschuld, denn du wirkst lieb und nett. Bist höflich und zuvorkommend. Tust so, als würdest du dich um das Wohlergehen jedes Einzelnen sorgen. Nur ist es zu spät, wenn man vom Schicksal eines besseren belehrt wird. Wie bei einem Gift, das man schon geschluckt hat und das seine Wirkung bereits hinterlistig entfaltet, ehe man gemerkt hat, dass es einen töten wird.

Ich habe das alles miterlebt, genauso wie du miterlebt hast, wie unaufhaltsam ich sein kann. Wie zielstrebig und direkt ich zerstöre, enteigne und dass mich die brutale Art ausmacht. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir.

Wir beide sind gleicherlei tödlich. Beide wissen wir eine Menschenseele unwiderruflich zu brechen. Wir sind wie Zwillinge und doch so verschieden, wie Tag und Nacht.

 

Ich sehe, wie bei dir das Realisieren deiner Lage einsetzt und genieße es in vollen Zügen. Schlaftrunken siehst du dich so rasch es geht um, kehrst aber mit dem Blick zu dem Meinen zurück.

Guten Morgen Prinzessin.

„Gut geschlafen?“, frage ich mit leiser, süffisanter Stimme, ehe ich mir langsam über die trockene Unterlippe lecke. Du weigerst dich im ersten Moment, mir zu antworten und schließt wieder die Augen. Ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst, Kise. Das sachte Zusammenzucken deiner Augenbrauen verrät es. Du bist genervt von der bösen Überraschung, die auf dich gewartet hat und gleichzeitig analysierst und akzeptierst du deine Lage, aus der es kein Entkommen gibt.

„Danke der Nachfrage, ja“, meldet sich deine von den Gasen des Betäubungsmittels noch aufgeraute Stimme. Meine Mundwinkel zucken zu einem Grinsen, weil du in jeder Situation frech sein kannst.

„Ich nehme an, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich hier bin“, hauchst du leise, „nicht wahr, Haizaki?“

„Hmm, lass mich überlegen.“ Meine Worte hören sich nach einem Gurren an und ich verfolge hingebungsvoll die Spitze der Messerklinge, die ich von deinem Hals herab zu der Kule zwischen deinen schön geschwungenen Schlüsselbeinen ziehe, mit meinem gierigen Blick. „Vielleicht Rache, vielleicht Hass“, murmele ich dir entgegen. „Vielleicht aber auch die Tatsache, dass ich wieder meinen alten Platz an Akashis Seite zurückhaben will, nachdem ich dich umgelegt habe.“

Du lachst leise auf und es klingt wie eine zarte Sommerbrise. Doch deine folgenden Worte sind eisig kalt.

„Kränkt es dich so sehr, dass ich dich ersetzt habe, ja?“

Die Messerspitze stoppt nach einem verspielten Schwung am Ansatz deiner Brust und vollzieht einen abrupten Ruck, geschmeidig durch deine Haut schneidend.

Blut quillt hervor.

So wundervoll rot.

Nur ungern löse ich meinen Blick davon, doch du zwingst mich, dir in die Augen zu sehen, in denen ich den feurigen Funken erkennen kann. Das Handwerk der Provokation hast du gut gemeistert, Kise.

„Ein wenig, ja“, gebe ich zu. „Du verstehst es eben gut, Leute zu ärgern. Verschafft es dir deine heißgeliebte Genugtuung?“

Nun wirken deine Augen amüsiert. „Uuuh, du hast mich wohl durchschaut, Haizaki!“

Schon seit einer geraumen Zeit habe ich dich durchschaut. Deine maskierte Art. Dein wahres Wesen.

Glaub ja nicht, dass du für mich mysteriös geblieben bist.

Ich kenne dich, deine heimtückische Hinterlist.

Meine Erwiderung fällt weg, weil ich deinen Augen verfallen bin. Ich würde sie dir am liebsten nehmen.

„Und nun? Was gedenkst du, mit mir anzustellen, hm?“, fragst du mit süffisantem Ton in der Stimme. „Schließlich wäre es dir zu langweilig, mich einfach nur sterben zu lassen und außerdem hättest du dir sonst nicht die Mühe gemacht, mich hierher zu schleppen.“

Du bist zu sorgenfrei für meinen Geschmack. Die Klinge wandert wieder deine Haut entlang, schneidet zielstrebig durch die oberen Schichten und löst Bluttropfen aus, die sich sogleich in dein weißes Hemd fressen. Zu meiner Zufriedenheit höre ich dich die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen einziehen und deine Augen verengen sich zuckend.

„Mhh, dies und das – ich habe keine besonderen Pläne, außer dir etliche Schmerzen zuzufügen. Und vielleicht verstümmle ich einfach nur dein hübsches Gesicht, um dich am Ende am Leben zu lassen“, hauche ich leise, als ich dich von oben herab ansehe.

Diese Vorstellung scheint dir nicht zu gefallen, was ich mit befriedigendem Behagen nachvollziehen kann. Denn genau das ist es, was ich in dir auslösen wollte. Genau das.

Und doch bleibst du standhaft. Mit stechendem Blick aus leuchtendem Karamell.

 

Verflucht seist du, Kise. Deine Augen werden mich nicht davon abbringen, dir weh zu tun.

Dir sehr weh zu tun.

Dich zu brechen.

Also sieh mich bloß weiterhin so an – selbstbewusst, strahlend, unnachgiebig, egal wie schlimm die Lage ist, in der du steckst. Denn das ist das, was mich anheizt, immer weiter vorantreibt.

Ich lächle so finster, dass ich meine Zähne an den angespannten Lippen spüren kann.

 

„Wie langweilig“, zischst du, ehe du dir auf die Unterlippe beißt. Du bist Schmerzen nicht unbedingt gewohnt, habe ich mir sagen lassen. Deine Geschäfte beschränken sich eher darauf, die Hände in Unschuld zu waschen. Dreckige, hässliche Schuld, die sich bloß als Unschuld tarnt. Nie hast du dich früher in Prügeleien gestürzt. Nie wurdest du missbraucht. Wenn du getötet hast, dann nur als du die Oberhand schon längst hattest. Für den Rest war ich zuständig.

„Dabei dachte ich, ich wäre hier, weil du etwas anderes von mir willst.“ Das Funkeln in deinen Augen ist tückisch, verräterisch. Nun zeigst du endlich dein wahres Gesicht.

„Wie in guten alten Zeiten, hm?“, erwidere ich belustigt darauf.

„Wie in guten alten Zeiten“, bestätigst du.

Ruckartig zerschneide ich den seidenen Stoff deines Hemdes und genieße dein Zusammenfahren. Es ist nicht so, als könntest du keine Angst empfinden.

Ich fühle es.

„Du vermisst ihn, hm? – Meinen Schwanz. Deine Lover bringen’s wohl nicht besonders.“

Verführerisch zucken deine attraktiven Lippen in ein zittriges Schmunzeln. Jede minimalste Bewegung kann ich wahrnehmen und diese Körpersprache macht mich heiß. Sie lässt mich wissen, dass du es unangenehm findest, so behandelt zu werden. Dass es dir sehr wohl etwas ausmacht, Kise.

Gib es zu – so standhaft bist du gar nicht, wie du immer tust.

 

  »  «

 

_Seit ich ihn getroffen habe, war das meine Meinung über ihn._

_Nicht nur äußerlich und ungeachtet kleiner Fehler, die jedem unterlaufen können. Ungeachtet etlicher Schwächen, die er im Laufe seiner Laufbahn als Yakuza gezeigt hatte. Denn das, was schon immer gezählt hatte, war sein persönliches, unerschöpfliches Potential._

_Er schlich sich wie ein Aal in unsere Geschäfte ein. Passte sich nahtlos an. Und seit jeher hat mich das an ihm gestört._

_Er spielte mit seinen Reizen, spielte mit den Menschen in seiner Umgebung. Und auch ich blieb nicht davon verschont. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er es war, der mich verführt hatte und nicht umgekehrt. Denn obwohl seine Blicke nur schwer zu deuten sind, weiß man sofort, was er beabsichtigt. Wann er dich will und wann er kurz davor ist, ein Geschäft abzuwickeln. Man muss bloß in seiner Nähe sein, um ihn zu kennen und sich gleichzeitig zu fragen, was wahr ist, von dem, was er spielt. Doch oft hat man nicht mehr die Zeit zum Deuten oder zu reagieren, angesichts der Tatsache, dass seine Meinung sich innerhalb von Sekunden ändern kann. Im ersten Moment noch naiv und sanft, im Nächsten verlangend. Und dann abrupt eiskalt. Man sieht es und doch weiß man nicht, was davon nur gespielt ist und was er einen nur sehen lassen will, um zu täuschen._

_Nur eines Blickes bedurfte es, mich damals um den Finger zu wickeln. Mich in den Bann zu ziehen. Nur eines Blickes und zwei in mein Ohr geflüsterter Worte._

_Wie eine Line sauberen Koks, die dich prompt in einen anderen Zustand versetzt._

_Unberechenbar perfekt._

 

»  «

 

„Vielleicht bin ich ja ein bisschen gnädig, wenn du mir wieder heiß zuflüsterst, dass ich dich ficken soll“, zische ich neckend.

Du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet, Kise. Ich will es hören. Von deinen Lippen, die in einem scharfen Atemzug auseinandergeglitten sind, als das kalte Eisen des Messers begann, deine Brustwarze zu umspielen.

Ich will dich sagen hören, wie heiß dich unsere zahlreichen One-Night-Stands damals gemacht haben.

Fleh‘ mich an, es dich abermals spüren zu lassen, obwohl du wissen solltest, dass du es nicht bekommst.

Ein knappes, leises Stöhnen entflieht deinem Mund, als du die Augen schließt und den Kopf in den Nacken legst.

Macht es dich an, Kise? Oder ist es bloß deine Art damit umzugehen – mit dem Schmerz und der Gefahr verletzt zu werden? Egal, was es ist – es verschafft mir die gewünschte Zufriedenheit.

Ich belächele es, wie du die Augenbrauen zusammenziehst und kann mich nicht länger davon abhalten meine freie Hand in dein Haar gleiten zu lassen. Hart greife ich nach deinen seidenen Strähnen an der Stirn, um mir dein Gesicht noch mehr zu präsentieren. Das dumpfe Geräusch, mit dem dein Hinterkopf auf das Metallrohr hinter dir aufkommt, fasziniert mich.

„Was denn, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, hm? Fürchtest du dich?“, bohre ich mit finsterem Grinsen nach.

„Kommt ganz darauf an, wie sehr du ein ‚ja‘ hören willst“, hauchst du mir mit verengten Augen, mit denen du mich wieder feurig ansiehst, entgegen. Dein Schmunzeln ist vergangen und hat einem Leidenschaft verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck Platz gemacht.

Genau das, was ich bei dir bewirken wollte.

Genau das.

 

Gänsehaut überkommt mich, während ich tief in deinen entflammten Blick sehe.

Ich werde dich brechen, Prinzessin.

_Jeden einzelnen Knochen in dir._

 

„Sag’s“, befehle ich, mit dem Messer drohend deine scharfe Kieferlinie nachfahrend. Du wehrst dich, hältst mir fest und überzeugt stand. „Sag es.“

Was wäre dieses riskante Spiel, ohne jeglichen Widerstand von deiner Seite?

Du gibst ein kaum hörbares, wimmerndes Stöhnen von dir, als ich mit der Spitze der Klinge dein Kinn zu mir emporstrecke. Es ist geil, dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du mit letzter Gegenwehr auf deine Unterlippe beißt, ehe du mir doch noch gehorchst.

„Ja“, bringst du heiser hervor. Du bist nicht in der Position, mir weiter zu widerstehen, denn du weißt genau, dass dein Leben auf dem Spiel steht.

„Ja, ich fürchte mich.“

Die Art, wie du das sagst, dringt bis in mein Knochenmark vor. Jedes einzelne Wort ist in undefinierbare Absicht getränkt und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das nicht bloß Schauspielerei ist, was du mir bietest. Aber selbst wenn es das ist – es zeigt trotz allem seine Wirkung.

_Wenn du eine Droge wärst, würden dich nicht die Leute konsumieren, sondern du sie, verfluchter Mistkerl._

Denn dein Rausch schlägt bereits zu, ehe man von dir gekostet hat. Unwiderruflicher, befehlerischer Rausch, dem man gezwungen ist Folge zu leisten, sich zu unterwerfen.

Du hast mich schneller in deinen Fängen, als ich es bewusst wahrnehmen konnte. Schon vergiftest du lasziv meinen Verstand. Benebelst, besetzt ihn.

Gib ihn mir zurück!

„Mein Mund ist ganz einsam“, flüsterst du mir sehnsüchtig zu, doch ich bin in diesem Moment nicht imstande, zu reagieren.

Gib mir meinen Verstand zurück, Kise!

„Sicher gönnst du mir noch diesen einen letzten Wunsch, hm, Shōgo?“

Ich starre dich bloß an. Gefangen in deinem arglistigen Lockruf.

Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, meinen Namen mit dieser süßen Stimme zu umspielen, reiße ich dich in Stücke. Das schwöre ich. Aber leider weißt du genau jede Grenze einzuhalten und sie nie zu überschreiten.

Ich beiße die Zähne aufeinander, um mich zusammenzureißen.

„Du wärst ganz schön dumm, zu glauben, dass du mich durch einen Blowjob gefügig machen kannst“, zische ich abgeneigt. „Vergiss nicht, Ryōta.“ Ich spucke dir deinen Namen nahezu ins Gesicht. „Vergiss nicht, in welcher Lage du bist – angekettet, irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mir den Schwanz abbeißen und hier anschließend auch nur eine Woche lang überleben kannst?“ Der kleine Schlüssel zu deinen Handschellen liegt, um genau zu sein, drüben auf dem Tisch, fern deiner Reichweite.

Du bist auf mich angewiesen, Kise.

Verrecken würdest du, ob nun mit mir oder ohne mich. Verhungern, Verdursten.

Niemand kennt diesen Ort hier. Niemand würde vorbeikommen und dich hier finden.

„Für wie stillos hältst du mich?“, höre ich dich leise fragen.

Die Antwort auf diese abartige Dreistigkeit ist simpel – Laut schallt die feste Ohrfeige im Raum und lässt deinen Kopf zur Seite schnellen.

„Für stillos genug, zu hoffen, dass du deinem Schicksal entkommen kannst“, füge ich unnötigerweise hinzu, während ich mit meinem Blick deine aufgeplatzte Lippe auffresse. Es war nichts anderes von meiner Hand zu erwarten, als dass meine Ohrfeige hart genug sein würde, um deine Haut stark zu beschädigen.

Deine Zunge gleitet tastend zum malträtierten Mundwinkel und ich spüre, wie das Blut in meinen Adern beginnt zu kochen, wie all die Worte, all die Gedanken, die ich hervorbringe, langsam beginnen die Bedeutung zu verlieren.

Du hast mich.

Ruckartig greife ich nach deinem Kinn, bohre die Fingernägel in deine Haut, als ich es schwungvoll zu mir drehe. Du wehrst dich kein Stück, lässt es über dich ergehen, doch der Glanz in deinen verengten Augen ist nicht verschwunden. Immer noch glimmert dein Blick stoisch und selbstbewusst. Hypnotisierend.

Was du wohl gerade in meinem Gesicht siehst? Was kannst du darin lesen?

Kannst du erkennen, dass sich bereits jede Faser meines Körpers danach sehnt, von deinem Mund liebkost zu werden?

Unzählige Ewigkeiten des sturen Kampfes mit mir selbst vergehen, ehe ich mir bewusst bin, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt, dir zu widerstehen. _Dass ich keine Chance habe._ Dass es viel zu spät ist, dir standhalten zu können.

 

„Na dann, Kise, walte deines Amtes.“

 

Ich gebe dem Reiz meines Körpers nach.

Das Messer landet unweit deines Gesichtes in die bröckelnde Ziegelwand gerammt und ich zögere nicht länger, meinen Ledergürtel fahrig aufzumachen, mein Augenmerk stets auf deinen Mund gelenkt, der nicht einmal durch die Wunde entstellt werden kann, die ich dir zugefügt habe.

Ich hasse es, wie gierig du dir auf die Unterlippe beißt, ehe du schmunzelnd den Blick zu meinem Schritt wandern lässt. Es hat was Triumphierendes an sich, gefällt mir nicht.

Ich richte mich ganz auf, die Beine links und rechts an deinem Körper, eine Hand an der rieselnden, dreckigen Wand abgestützt, gleite mit der Hand wieder zu deinem Haar in das ich mich kralle, als du deinen Mund gegen den Stoff meiner Jeans drückst.

Ich bin schon längst erregt. Wie immer hat allein dein Verhalten dazu beigetragen, meinen Körper von selbst reagieren zu lassen, ohne dass ich es wollte.

Ich drücke dir meine Mitte entgegen, spüre die Hitze deines Atems gegen meine bedeckte Härte strömen. Die Feuchte deines Mundes dringt zielstrebig durch die Stofflagen.

Heiß.

Deine Zähne nagen an dem Reißverschluss meiner Hose, öffnen ihn Schritt für Schritt. Quälend langsam.

Du ergötzt dich selbstbewusst an meiner Erregung, nicht wahr, Mistkerl? Kurz werfe ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und dränge dich mit meiner Hüfte nach Berührung verlangend zurück. Fordernd. Du gibst nicht nach. Also bleibt mir nur, deine Haare fester zu packen.  Sie wollen mir entgleiten, wie sonnengetrockneter Sand, doch ich lasse nicht los.

Stück für Stück entblößt du mich, lachst dumpf gegen meine erhitzte Haut. Auf eine dreckige Art edel. Deine Lippen sind feucht, hungrig, küssen sich entlang des Schaftes und ich knurre mahnend deinen Namen, den Blick wieder abwärts richtend. Sanft beißt du in das Hautgewebe an meinem Bauch knapp über der nach Mehr lechzenden Härte, ehe du deine Lippen um mich legst, gleich darauf wieder davon lassend.

Hör auf, mich zu necken.

Du küsst, saugst verspielt. Lässt deine Augen fragend zu mir nach oben wandern mit diesem verfluchten, glühenden Schlafzimmerblick, der jeden Funken des übriggebliebenen Verstandes in mir auslöschen will.

„Na los…“, zische ich gedehnt.

Ich werde dich umbringen, das schwöre ich.

Hingebungsvoll und nach etlicher Zeitlosigkeit nimmst du mich auf und entlockst meinen Lippen einen schmutzigen Fluch.

Mehr, ich will so viel mehr.

Heiße Feuchte umgibt mich, reizt mich gekonnt, verschlingt alles. Ich will die Augen schließen, stöhnen, aber diesen Gefallen werde ich dir nicht tun.

_Gleich, nachdem du fertig bist._

Alles verschwimmt. Meine Wahrnehmung ist nur noch getrübt. Hitze pulsiert überwältigend durch meinen Körper. Deine Hitze. Die Hitze, die du in mir auslöst, Kise. Meine Hand in deinem Haar dirigiert befehlerisch deinen Kopf.

_Ich will mehr von dir._

_So viel mehr._

_Ich will dich ganz._

 

  

 

Ich weiß nicht, wann ich dich befreit, wann ich mich dem verschlingenden Feuer in mir ergeben habe.

Ich weiß nicht, wann du mir zugehaucht hast, dass ich dich ficken soll.

Ich bin es mir nicht einmal bewusst, wann wir auf der abgelegenen, unbezogenen Matratze gelandet sind. Eng umschlungen. Verwoben. Vereint.

Ich nehme dich mir, so hart, so ungezähmt ich kann. Strafend. Grob.

Nur, dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann, dass es dir gefällt.

Dein Stöhnen erfüllt den kahlen raum. Du genießt es, krallst dich in das morsche Polster, während deine Brust durch meine Stöße gegen die Matratze reibt. Schweißdurchzogen. Immer noch ist meine Hand in deinem Haar, diesmal deinen Kopf am Nacken fest ins Bett pressend, während ich von hinten in dich eindringe. Ich will, dass du leidest, mich anflehst sanft zu sein, doch alles, was mir dein Körper vermittelt ist willige, entwaffnende Ergebenheit.

Meine Fingernägel bohren sich in deine errötete Haut, die nicht einmal ganz von all der Kleidung befreit ist, die du trägst. Irgendwo klirrt ruhelos der Riemen eines Gürtels und im nächsten, ewig andauernden Atemzug bist du über mir, deine Hände gegen meine Brust pressend, nackt, das Kreuz durchdrückend. Mit goldenen Haarsträhnen, die an deinen Schläfen haften. Dein hemmungsloses Stöhnen bringt mich um den Verstand.

_Du bist so verflucht schön, wie ein Engel._

_Ein gefallener Engel._

So schön verdorben.

 

Die Matratze knarzt devot, verschiebt sich unter deinen rhythmischen Bewegungen. Ich spüre deine Nägel an meiner Brust. Dein Feuer schließt sich um mich, versengt mich besitzergreifend. Frisst mich auf. Verschlingt mich rücksichtslos. Rückstandslos. Ich ringe nach abgestandener Luft, winde mich. Greife nach deiner Hüfte, verzerre, verziehe deine glatte, feucht gewordene Haut.

Du entgleitest mir.

So einfach.

_Bleib, Kise!_

Bleib mit mir in diesem hässlichen Akt meiner Schwäche gefangen!

_Meiner Schwäche für dich._

 

Beinah unbewusst richte ich mich auf, schlinge die Arme um deinen lasziven Körper, kratze blutige Furchen in deinen sehnigen Rücken, verbeiße mich in deinen gestreckten Hals. Nichts stört dich daran. Ruhelos bewegst du dich weiterhin auf und ab und ich kann nur noch meine Augen zusammenkneifen, als mich der explosive Höhepunkt überkommt. Gnadenlos. Wüst.

_Ich hasse dich so sehr, Ryōta!_

 

 

Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob du auch kommst. Nicht einmal, ob du dir nimmst, was du dir erobert hast. Und in all der Erschöpfung, die du mir beschert hast, weiß ich nicht einmal, ob das alles nur dein mieses Schauspiel ist, was du mir untergejubelt hast.

Ich will es nicht wissen.

Doch eines weiß ich nun all zu genau: Diese Partie hast du gewonnen.

Gewonnen hast du, denn ich spüre nach heiseren Atemzügen der Unachtsamkeit, dass meine Handgelenke gefangen sind. Gefesselt ans rostige Bettgestell mit krächzendem Leder, das sich fest um meine Arme schließt.

Mir sind die Hände gebunden, ganz deiner Handschrift nach – hinter meinem Rücken. Rau lache ich auf, denn obwohl unsere Körper einander noch so nah sind und ich immer noch in dir verbleibe, hast du längst die Oberhand über mich. Ich kann nicht anders, als all das auszulachen. Dich. Mich. Die Umstände.

Bei jedem schnellen Atemzug reibt deine Brust an die Meine. Wir sind uns nah und doch spüre ich die klaffende Distanz, die du bewusst bewahrst, trotz deiner Arme, die sich um meinen Nacken beinah liebevoll schlingen. Die Berührung fühlt sich dennoch kalt an. So kalt, dass ich die Augen geschlossen lassen will. Für immer.

Ich will es nicht wahrhaben.

Es ist nicht wahr.

Doch es ist Zeit, wieder aufzuwachen.

Ich spüre deine Finger sacht durch mein Haar am Hinterkopf kämmen, spüre, wie du im nächsten Moment hart die strohigen Strähnen ergreifst, um meinen Kopf harsch nach hinten zu ziehen. Dein heißer Atem streift flüchtig meine Wange und als ich die Augen einen Spalt breit öffne, nur ein klitzekleines Bisschen, sehe ich deine Mundwinkel nach oben zucken. Mit Erleichterung, Siegessicherheit.

Wie hast du es nur geschafft, mich in diese aussichtslose, ausgelieferte Lage zu versetzen? Wann hast du die Kontrolle über mich ergriffen? Wann und warum habe ich das nicht bewusst mitbekommen?

Vermutlich hattest du mich in dein manipulatives Spinnnetz schon von Beginn an gelockt.

Jede Überzeugung, die ich in mir verspürt habe, jeden sicheren, selbstgefälligen Gedanken hast du einfach so umgekehrt, unschädlich gemacht. Mit bloßem Blick. Mit deinem verfluchten Dasein.

Dein verruchtes Schmunzeln fährt lasziv über meinen spröde gewordenen Mund. Hauchsanft, als würdest du mich damit quälen wollen, nicht viel mehr von der Geschmeidigkeit deiner Lippen an mich zu verschwänden.

_Ich hasse dich, Mistkerl._

_Ich hasse dich dafür._

Dafür, dass du so unwiderstehlich bist, egal wie sehr ich dich hasse.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen.

Zorn? Leidenschaft? Frustration? Was auch immer es ist – es lässt mich tief aufknurren und dich leise gegen meinen Mundwinkel auflachen.

„Du bist so schwach, Haizaki“, flüsterst du mir zu, als wäre es ein Geheimnis, verbleibst für die nächsten Sekunden auf mir, ehe du dich im nächsten Atemzug mit der Handfläche von meiner Brust abstößt, um dich zu erheben.

Sag mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß, zische ich in Gedanken und zucke gleichzeitig zusammen, wegen der feuchten Überempfindlichkeit an meinem Schritt, die du erfolgreich hervorgerufen hast.

Du lässt dir Zeit damit, dich anzuziehen. Gleitest, als du festen Fußes auf dem Boden stehst, mit den Fingern die Innenseite deines Oberschenkels nach, um die Feuchtigkeit, die sich aus dir bahnt, geschmeidig aufzulesen, wischst sie an einem Tuch ab, das du in deiner Hosentasche findest, als du die Kleidungsstücke nach und nach vom Boden aufhebst. Erst dann beginnst du dich wieder zu verhüllen. Langsam, fast schon genießerisch.

„Weißt du noch, wie du einmal jemanden zitiert hast, Haizaki?“ Du lächelst süffisant, während du dein zerschnittenes Hemd sorgfältig überstreifst und der blaue Fleck an deiner Wange, dank meiner Ohrfeige, tänzelt spottend.

„Du sagtest, dass Schönheit nach drei Tagen genauso langweilig ist wie Tugend.“ Es lässt mich die Zähne aufeinanderbeißen.

Was willst du mir damit sagen, Kise, hm? Schönheit. Damit war damals nicht deine Schönheit gemeint. Nicht die Schönheit, die ich um jeden Preis zerstören will. Ich sagte es nur nebenbei bei einem Verhör, kurz bevor ich das Gesicht des Verhörten verstümmelte.

„Damals waren wir noch ein Team, erinnerst du dich?“ Für einen Moment schwelgst du in nostalgischen Erinnerungen, um mich zu quälen, während du den Reißverschluss deiner Hose zuziehst und den Knopf schließt.

„Wir rivalisierten, ja. Aber wir gehörten zusammen, denn nur so verbesserten wir uns gleicherlei.“

„Fick dich, Kise“, zische ich nur scharf. Dann höre ich wie du hell auflachst und dir anschließend über den kleinen Schorf an deiner Unterlippe leckst. „Aber im Gegensatz zu mir“, fährst du dann unbeirrt fort, „hast du übertrieben. Hast dich zu sehr gehen lassen, Haizaki. Der Grund, warum ich letzten Endes allein ausgereicht habe, um die Arbeit zu verrichten, die eigentlich für uns beide gedacht war.“ Ich winde mich ruckartig, um meinen Fesseln zu entfliehen und dich in Stücke zu reißen. Aber das Leder des Gürtels ist fest und steif.

„Zurückhaltung ist eine Tugend, weißt du? Steht oftmals besser da, als Maßlosigkeit, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine“, belehrst du mich eitel. „Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass man in dieser Branche nicht übertreiben sollte, denn es macht einen nur unvorsichtig, wie du an deiner Lage hoffentlich erkennen kannst. Ergo, ist es vielleicht nicht ganz so langweilig, tugendhaft zu sein, findest du nicht? Es bringt gewisse Vorzüge mit sich.“ Dein Daumen fährt über die gereizte Haut an deiner Brust, wo mein Messer hineingeschnitten hatte und mit verdächtigem Interesse schwebt dein Blick zu der immer noch in der Wand steckenden Waffe.

Denkst du etwa darüber nach, es mir heimzuzahlen?

Wenn ja, schlitze mir die Kehle auf.

_Tu es, Kise._

Doch alles, was du tust, ist einen knappen, leisen Lacher gen Klinge zu schicken. Dann richtest du den Blick wieder lächelnd auf mich. Deine Worte, dein Verhalten sind viel schärfer als jedes Messer, das du mir in die Brust rammen könntest, wenn du eines in der Hand hieltest.

„Und was die Schönheit angeht …“ Du bist noch nicht fertig damit, mich bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen. „Wie kann sie nur langweilig sein, wenn doch jeder mit Leichtigkeit darauf reinfällt?“ Wieder pausierst du poetisch. „Vielleicht solltest du deine Lebenseinstellungen ein wenig überdenken, Haizaki. Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein, mein Freund.“ Dein Lächeln verschwindet, als du mit einer exakten Bewegung den Revers deines Jacketts richtest, den du bereits angezogen hast. „Das hier war deine erste und letzte Gelegenheit, mir das Objekt meines Handwerks zu nehmen, denn wenn du es das nächste Mal wagen solltest, wird dein Zitat auf dich zurückprallen.“

Dies sind die letzten Worte, die deine Lippen verlassen, ehe du lässig zu der zerkratzten Metalltür schreitest.

Ohne auch nur einen Moment zurückzublicken.

_Verfluchter Bastard._

Noch Stunden später sitze ich da, mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand gedrückt, mir ausmalend, wie du souverän den Staub von deinem Anzug klopfst, als du meinen Zufluchtsort verlässt. Wie du draußen im grellen Licht der Laternen, im kühlen Hauch deiner Freiheit die Straßen auf der Suche nach einer Telefonzelle entlangirrst.

Du wirst nicht lange warten müssen, bis dich jemand mit dem Auto abholt.

So zerschunden du auch aussiehst – ich sehe dich unbeschwert lächeln.

Mit Leichtigkeit verwickelst du den Fahrer in ein unbekümmertes, fröhliches Gespräch über das Wetter, obwohl du genau weißt, dass ich meine Fesseln irgendwann los sein werde.

 

Du wirst dennoch unbeugsam bleiben.

 

»  «

 

_Er hat mir die Wahl gelassen._

_Und doch bin ich eine seiner Marionetten._

_Alles, was mir nämlich am Ende bleibt, ist dieses unstillbare Verlangen._

_Das Verlangen, ihn zu zerstören._

_Das Verlangen, das auf ewig nicht befriedigt werden kann, selbst wenn ich es jemals schaffen würde, ihn in all seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen._

_Es wird von ihm immer etwas übrigbleiben, das lebt und strahlt und mich innerlich zerfrisst. Mir niemals Ruhe lässt und mich am Ende dazu treibt, mir die Kugel zu geben._

_Denn seine Schönheit ist nicht oberflächlich, nein._

_Seine Vollkommenheit ist nicht bloß äußerlich._

_Sie ist unsterblich bis ins Knochenmark. Eingraviert auf der Fahndungsliste der Bullen._

_Für immer._

»  «

 

_Halte einem Kind eine Münze vors Gesicht und sage, dass es wählen kann – eine Münze jetzt, oder zehn Münzen, wenn es drei Tage lang warten kann._

_Benebelt von dem Wunsch das Geld auf der Stelle zu bekommen, wird die Ungeduld des Kindes siegen._

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
